AMISTAD mas LUJURIA es igual a ¡AMOR!
by Analy
Summary: La amistad se confabula con la lujuria para que así dos seres se den cuenta del amor que se tienen uno al otro, y así poder vivir su loco romance “juntos”... CAP 3 UP .. REVIEWS *-* LEMON/YAOI/YURI **solo un cap**
1. Juntos

**OK AQUÍ TIENEN MI PRIMER FIC DE NARUTO ^-^, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DEJEN REVIEW (SI HAY ALGO QUE NO LES GUSTE O ESTE MAL O SIMPLEMENTE LA HISTORIA APESTA SOLO DIGANME SIN PENA NI LASTIMA). **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Lemmon**

**SUMMARY: La amistad se confabula con la lujuria para que así dos seres se den cuenta del amor que se tienen uno al otro, y así poder vivir su loco romance "juntos"... **

**JUNTOS**

Le esperas y te desesperas. Le llamas y no contesta. Le buscas y no lo encuentras...

Después de aquella tarde, tal vez su conciencia no le permita mirarte la cara. Claro, un sentimiento extraño debió adueñarse de él por las palabras que instantáneamente salieron de tus labios... "Te amo" le dijiste como si nada, claro sin obviar el gran pudor perpetuo que sentías en las mejillas. Te miró extrañamente diciendo con sus ojos "le falta un clavo o que onda". Sabiendo que tú eras la madurez y esa persona lo infantil. Nadie esperaría tal acto de tu parte.

_**Flash Back**_

Estaban almorzando saliendo de clases, le preparaste comida por un "favor" que te hizo. Sabías que adoraba el ramen, así que le llevaste más que suficiente para un picnic familiar por su voraz apetito. Tan delgado y eso que come como muerto de hambre. El punto es que le brindaste la comida por "amabilidad". Al encontrarlo en el descanso lo buscaste y viste como te miraba raro pero igual le dijiste con algo de vergüenza que comieran juntos. Allí estaban, tú, él, el ambiente muy incómodo y el ramen adorado de esa persona especial tuya. Parecía un niño llenándose la cara, pero un niño muy lindo. Tomaste una servilleta y lo limpiaste, de nuevo te regaló una mirada extraña ya que tus ojos en vez de mostrar fastidio y obstinación, mostraban cariño y ternura. Su típica carita de minino no tardó en aparecer, se veía tan tierno de esa forma, adorabas verlo así. "Tenemos que hablar..." le soltaste de pronto. Muy nervioso terminó de comer tu acompañante creyendo que era sobre el "favor".

-Yo... No se como decirte esto- decías muy nervioso

-Si... Si es por lo de la otra noche no... No debes preocuparte- él también estaba nervioso, sus mejillas estaban de una tonalidad carmesí.

-Yo, quería decirte que yo... Pues yo... Te amo- al hacerlo lo tomaste del cuello de su uniforme y lo jalaste hacía ti. Estaban cerca de un roce, sus alientos cálidos se mezclaban, sentían la timidez que emanaban sus mejillas.

-¡Oigan chicos! ¡Vengan a ver esto!- gritó su amiga pelirosa, como siempre arruinando tus mejores momentos. Pero no podías reclamarle, todo pasa por algo... Y tal vez ese "algo" era lo poco adecuado que era el besar lujuriosamente a tu mejor amigo en frente de toda la preparatoria.

-Debo irme, hasta mañana...- y sin más, corriste con todas tus fuerzas, lágrimas escapaban de tus ojos a la par de una que otra maldición. Entraste a tu casa corriendo a tu alcoba, cerraste la puerta de un golpe. Nadie estaba allí, te tiraste en tu cama arrancando la sabana debajo de ti queriendo aspirar el aroma de la persona la cual compartiste tu cama y caricias hace un par de días. Recuerdas que tenías el corazón roto, ya que te informaron que esa persona especial estaba saliendo con Sakura Haruno, la tercera mosquetera de su grupo loco, rumor que no te dio tiempo confirmar ya que tu cabeza era un embrollo junto con tus sentimientos. _Llorabas sintiendo rabia ya que te habías dado cuentas que lo amabas y que tenías las de perder. Pero sin esperártelo, él fue a tu casa y te encontró en tal estado, le contaste que tú persona especial estaba saliendo con otra persona y que eras un idiota por no aclarar tus sentimientos y confesarte. Él te abrazó, más que amistad, sentiste ternura. Sin querer, o más con amar, le robaste un beso el cual ninguno se atrevía a terminar. Consuelo, cariño, amistad, amor, lujuria y luego pasión. Que bien se sentía, acariciabas su pecho metiendo traviesamente tu mano debajo de su camiseta, él tan sólo se atrevía a revolver tu cabello perfecto. Todo era de maravilla, lo recostaste en tu cama estando debajo de ti. Sin esperarlo, el muy travieso te acariciaba el trasero y sin terminar el beso le quitaste la camiseta y el hizo lo mismo. Bajaste a su cuello y lo mimaste dejando uno que otro chupón, él acariciaba tu pecho bien formado. Te levantaste un segundo para admirarlo, nunca lo viste sin camisa, así que tenías que aprovechar ese momento. "Después de todo no esta tan flaco..." pensaste pervertidamente. Ibas a besarlo cuando..._

_-Hijo, buscan a tu amigo...- gritó tu madre desde la cocina. Se vistieron a la velocidad de la luz sin mirarse a la cara. Tenías tus mejillas rojas y él no se quedaba atrás. Salió de tu habitación y se fue sin decir ni pio. Te quedaste pensando en tu habitación y ni de broma irías mañana a tu escuela, objetivo que lograste con tan sólo fingir gripe, como nunca mentías tu madre te tenía confianza._

Seguías recordando todo lo que pasó y derramaste una lágrima, no sabías que pasaría desde ese dramático día. Hiciste tu tarea, ayudaste con los quehaceres de la casa, te bañaste, te lavaste los dientes y te dispusiste a dormir. Obvio pensando en esa persona que de seguro jamás te correspondería, y lo de esa noche sólo fue por puro consuelo, porque eso hacen "los amigos".

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

De repente sentiste un cálido cuerpo abrazándote por atrás. ¿Será él? No, el no era. Era Sakura, estaba llorando y sentías sus lágrimas mojarte el uniforme.

-Saku-chan ¿pasa algo?- preguntaste sin emoción en tu voz

-Es sobre, es que le confesé mis sentimientos a...- no la dejaste terminar, sabías lo que se sentía un rechazo, la abrazaste y consolaste como si de tu hermanita se tratase.

De repente ambos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de una persona que deseaba con toda su alma el desenlace de ese contacto entre tú y la ojiverde. Algo triste la persona junto a ustedes saludó sin el ánimo de todos los días...

-Ohayo gozaimasu...-

-Buenos días, Uzumaki-kun- decían mientras se separaban a la par de una débil sonrisa de parte del joven estudiante. Había algo en ese día que no iba a estar bien. Todos estaban deprimidos, sentían el corazón encogerse. Sakura había sido rechazada por Ino, Naruto se dio cuenta de que de un día para otro perdió oportunidad alguna con su persona especial, y tú te hallabas deprimido por el simple hecho de que... Un momento, te habían dicho el que Haruno y Uzumaki salían, pero Sakura llegó llorando a tus brazos y Naruto tiene una careta de agonía, eso quiere decir que todavía hay chance. Saliendo al receso, jalaste de pronto a tu compañero llevándolo al escondite secreto. Y sin dejarlo hablar ni tartamudear lo tomaste de ambos brazos y lo besaste con toda la pasión que se podía. Tu lengua se enredaba con la de él. Sentías una inmensa felicidad al ver que te correspondía abrazándote fuertemente contra su no tan delgado cuerpo. La temperatura aumentaba en ese instante, no dudaste en desabotonar su camisa, arrancarle la corbata, y destrozar la camiseta que lo cuidaba de manchar su uniforme de sudor. Él sin perder tiempo te imitó y las caricias fueron regaladas sin pudor alguno. Pero detuviste el beso golpeando la pared en la cual tu acompañante se apoyaba, acomodaste tu cabeza en su hombro y le preguntaste

-¿Sientes lo mismo que yo? Porque si no es así, no puedo seguir ya que creería que pasa sólo por lastima-

-Sasuke-kun, yo... No puedo sentir lo mismo que tú- dijo algo entristecido. Te decepcionaste un poco pero de repente te tomó de los hombros para verte de frente y decirte –Pero es porque este sentimiento es muy repentino, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que me gustas, y en muy poco tiempo me enamoraré de ti, así que por favor Sasuke, dame sólo un tiempo y verás como puedo corresponderte y darte lo que nunca has probado. Verás que de un día para otro ya te estaré amando, tan sólo espérame por favor-

-Baka...- dijiste con una expresión de sarcasmo y lo besaste de nuevo. Se vistieron y regresaron al instituto. Estaban en serios problemas, el decano los buscaba de aquí para aya, de aya para acá. Un castigo les esperaba, pero les esperaba juntos... Como siempre, pero esta vez la amistad se fue para dar paso al amor. Un amor que tuviste desde siempre, un amor que de repente conquistó a tu ahora amigo con derecho.

* * *

Después de su castigo, no muy considerable que se diga, fueron a comer un helado en una tienda del parque que de niños visitaban con Sakura. Pero ahora lo visitaban con un sentimiento que supera a una simple amistad, Sasuke eligió uno de chocolate y Naruto uno de fresa con mantecado. Al terminarlo fueron a la casa de la familia Uzumaki ya que la mama de Sasuke iba a estar trabajando hasta tarde y le pidió se quedara aya, pero los planes de los chicos eran otros. Cenaron, luego fueron a ver televisión todos y al ya ser las 8 fueron a tomar un baño, Sasuke se excusó diciendo que no recordó el buscar ropa y Naruto propuso el "acompañarlo". Fueron caminando tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la puerta se dieron un beso rápido y sin esperar abrieron la puerta y se dirigieron arriba. Corriendo llegaron a la alcoba del pelinegro y se desvistieron dejando sólo la ropa interior en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Terminaron tumbados en la cama besándose con pasión, el mayor recorría la boca del rubio con su lengua de la forma más lujuriosa que se lo haya permitido su autocontrol. El rubio despeinaba divertido al pelinegro gimiendo en su boca por las caricias más eróticas a cada instante. El mayor paso los besos a segundo plano, lamiendo el cuello del menor sin pudor alguno. Llegando a su pecho dio pequeños besos alrededor de los pezones, Naruto no pudo evitar dar un muy audible gemido:

-Oh Sa... Sasuke- decía en un susurro sólo audible para su querido amigo.

Bajaba por el vientre acariciando y besando toda la piel a su paso. El menor sentía el placer intensificándose a cada instante, y el ojinegro dándose cuenta le quito de un sólo jalón la íntima prenda del rubio, y sin pena dejó ver la gran erección causada por las oleadas de nuevas sensaciones que Sasuke le brindaba. Sin pensarlo con la yema de los dedos acarició el miembro de su compañero, mientras lo sentía palpitante y ansioso, luego pasó a lamer la punta del pene, introduciéndolo lentamente a su boca saboreando el miembro erecto de su amante. Naruto no pudo más, grito con todas sus fuerzas y quería rasgarse la garganta con cada gemido, el placer que lo arrollaba era enorme. Sentía unas ganas inmensas de venirse.

-Sa... Sasuke me voy a...-

El pelinegro no escuchó y siguió lamiendo el sexo de su acompañante como si fuese una paleta, acariciaba su abdomen lentamente con la punta de los dedos y sin más el rubio se vino expulsando una gran cantidad de semen, fluido limpiado libidinosamente por su amante. Después de besarlo, el ojinegro obligó a voltearse al rubio dejándolo en cuatro patas, sabiendo el menor lo que iba a pasar y miró con miedo a su compañero.

-No te preocupes, haré que no te duela tanto ¿esta bien?- decía con un tierno tono de voz, rara vez escuchado en él y le quedaba muy adorable lo cual le brindaba confianza y seguridad al rubio. Este asintió y cerró los ojos esperando algo tenso el momento en que...

-Iaaah!!- gritó deliberadamente

-Calma, pronto se irá- le decía acariciando su rostro. Mientras lo penetraba más y más rápido arrancándole el dolor al menor y brindándole placer. En cada vaivén ambos personajes adornaban el momento con gemidos sonoros y caricias que los dejaban sin aliento a ambos, mientras Sasuke masturbaba al rubio, este con una mano atraía al pelinegro para poder besarlo. Sin pensarlo introdujo su lengua para jugar con la del mayor, acto muy lujuriosamente correspondido por el pelinegro, ya no podían más, estaban exhaustos y sudorosos, hasta que llego la mayor sensación que los mortales hayamos probado, el orgasmo. Cayeron rendidos en la cama, sentían las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos. Todo era maravilloso hasta que...

-¡Diablos! ¡Son las 11:30pm! ¡Nos van a matar!- gritaron al unísono. Se vestían regalándole al vacío un listado variado de vulgaridades descomunales. Ya listos bajaron corriendo y se encontraron nada más que el auto de la madre Uzumaki furiosa.

-¡Que demonios hacían que no venían! ¡Pudo pasarles algo!-

-Nos lleva el diablo...- susurraron riendo ambos muchachos, dirían que estaban jugando Final Fantasy y fin del caso. Nadie podría saber de su travesurilla, la cual ellos hicieron... Juntos...

_**FIN**_

**WAOO MI PRIMER FIC DE NARUTO... Y YAOI TENIA QUE SER XD... JAJAJA ESPEREN EL SEGUNDO =) OJALA LE GUSTE LA HISTORIA Y ME DEJEN UN REVIEW T-T**


	2. Juntas

**BUENO AHORA LES TOCA A SAKURA Y A INO PROTAGONIZAR ESTE CAPITULO (SINO LES GUSTA EL YURI ABSTENGASE DE LEERLO)**

**AQUÍ LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS A LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS EN SERIO GRACIAS ^-^ ME INSPIRARON A CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA MUCHAS GRACIAS ^o^**

**SAKURIS=**** JAJAJA QUE BUENO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ^-^ PUES LOS POBRES NO HAYARON MEJOR EXCUSA SABIENDO LA FAMILIA UZUMAKI SOBRE LA OBSECION DE NARUTO HACIA ESE JUEGO XD **

**DANI P=**** AMIX TU REVIEW NO PUEDE FALTARME EN MI PRIMERA HISTORIA DE ESTA SERIE ToT SE TE QUIERE AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAPI PARA TI ECHI-SENSEI XD (TE TOCA SUBIR ¬¬)**

**AZURA33=**** GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW Y ESPERO QUE NO HAYA TARDADO DEMASIADO EN SUBIRLO XD JEJE QUE BUENO QUE TE HAYA ENCANTADO Y ESO QUE SOY UNA PRINCIPIANTE EN ESTA SERIE JEJEJE**

**TSUNADE25=**** QUE BUENO QUE NO TE HAYA PARECIDO ESE TIPICO LEMON COCHINO BARATO XD Y QUE ENTRE TANTO EROTISMO LE HAYAS ENCONTRADO ESE TOQUE ROMANTICO QUE TANTO GUSTA. EN SERIO CREES LO DEL ESTILO ARTISTICO? SE QUE ME QUEDAN BIEN Y TODO PERO NO ME CREO DIFERENTE A OTROS... JEJEJE ESPERO TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO (QUE QUISISTE DECIR CON OMG??)**

**.=**** JOJOJO TU TAMBIEN ANDAS CON ESAS MENTIRITAS?? ANDAS COMO LA PAREJITA DEL MOMENTO XD YO TAMBIEN ME LES UNO... JAJAJA QUE BUENO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO AQUÍ TIENES LA CONTINUACION =)**

**KURANIEVES_JAGANSHI=**** QUE BUENO QUE HAYAS AMADO EL LEMON Y PUES VERE SI TENGO TIME PARA SEGUIR CON MAS LEMON YAOI ^-^ JEJE ESPERO TAMBIEN TE GUSTE EL YURI BUENO PUES SINO POBRE DE TI ToT JEJEJE...**

**JUNTAS**

Caminaba triste y solitaria esperando respuesta de algún mensaje que les había enviado a los muchachos. Ninguno respondía y necesitaba hablar con alguien para desahogar el gran dolor que sentía. Recordaba lo que pasó el día anterior, sus amigos Uchiha y Uzumaki se habían escapado en el receso dejándola sola y sin nadie con quien pasar el rato, Ino no era una opción después de lo que pasó hace dos días, justo unas horas después de que Sasuke se le confesara al rubio amante del ramen.

_**Flash Back**_

La pelirosa caminaba por el parque luego de salir de clases, Naruto se fue a su casa algo callado y Sasuke se fue corriendo del instituto a la hora del almuerzo. ¿Qué habrá pasado entre esos dos? La pregunta le daba vueltas en la cabeza. "Oh, ya era hora Sasuke..." de inmediato adivinó que pasó, ya ella sabía instintivamente sobre los sentimientos del joven pelinegro. Y de repente se inspiro para confesarse ella también, sentía una emoción enorme ya que se quitaría un gran peso de encima. Estaba lista, le diría a Ino que la ama...

-Moshi-Moshi- contestó la rubia al llamado

-Oh... Konwanba Ino-chan- dijo nerviosa la ojiverde

-Ah hola Haruno-chan ¿cómo estás?-

-Bien... Ino tengo que hablar contigo... ¿Podemos encontrarnos a las 5:00pm en el parque?-

-Claro Haruno-chan, pero ¿sobre qué quieres hablar?- preguntó curiosa la ojiazul

-Pues... 9///9 es algo importante, es lo único que puedo decirte-

-Ah, bueno nos vemos-

-Jane Bai- dijo nerviosa la pelirosa, ya no podía retractarse, lo hecho ya hecho está. Esa tarde su vida daría un giro inesperado, tal vez demasiado para ella, o para las dos.

* * *

-¡Gommen nasai por la tardanza! Es que... el estúpido gato se le antojo el sushi y ya no sabemos que comeremos... "Baka Chibicat" ¬¬- se excusó la rubia respirando entrecortadamente.

-Hohoho ^-^ Chibicat siempre hace de las suyas ¿verdad?- reía discretamente la menor relajándose un poco. Tenía los nervios a millón.

-Suéltalo cerecita-

-¬¬ no me digas así Ino-chan x(- dijo en un cómico reproche que te quedaba adorable, lo que llamó la atención de la rubia. –Etto yo... 9///9 quería decirte que... Yo...-

-¿Tú qué Sakura-chan? Pareciera que me fueras a decir que me amas...- bromeó la ojiazul

-Pues, eso es verdad. Tú me gustas Ino, yo... Te amo... Y no puedo seguir ocultándolo más, te amo y se que no vas a corresponderme porque se que te gusta Kakashi-sensei (no me maten porfa apenas si conozco un poco de la serie y fue el único que me vino a la mente) y no te preocupes no le diré a nadie porque se que se meterían en problemas. Sólo quería decírtelo porque no... No soportaba el tener este secreto guardado más...- gritó la ojiverde al punto de un llanto

-Sakura yo...- apenas tartamudeó la ojiazul, mas no tuvo tiempo de hablar porque la pelirosa salió corriendo del lugar como loca llorando. La rubia se sentía muy mal, un sentimiento de culpa se adueñó de ella, y no entendía el por qué ver llorar a Haruno le rompía el corazón en mínimos fragmentos. No tuvo más opción que regresar a su casa, desanimada y preocupada, y pensar en las palabras que no dejaban de repetirse y repetirse en sus oídos. De cierta forma sentía una alegría al saber el fuerte sentimiento que la ojiverde tenía hacia ella...

_**Fin Flash Back**_

La joven colegiala no sabía que hacer en ese momento, tenía ganas de llorar. Parecía San Valentín ya que todos estaban de manos dándose besos, unos más lujuriosos, otros tan sólo un poco románticos. Como le gustaría probar el sabor del amor primaveral, mas lo único que sentía era una fuerte ventisca digna del invierno que la asechaba por dentro.

-Oye Saku-chan enderézate te vas a encorvar...- reía animado el rubio amigo de la ojiverde

-Oh... Buenos días Uzumaki-kun...- saludó triste la muchacha que esforzaba una sonrisa casi imperceptible. No estaba muy de ánimos ese día pero que mejor psicoayudante que tu mejor amigo. Nadie.

Así que mientras caminaban hacia la escuela, Sakura le fue contando todo con lujo de detalles en un moderado tono de voz para que nadie captase las tristes palabras narradas por la protagonista de tal novela dramática. Naruto sólo la consolaba acariciando su espalda y reconfortándola regalando palabras de ánimo para que así su fingida sonrisa vaya cobrando realismo junto con risas continuas.

-Gracias Naru-chan... De verdad siempre cuento contigo-

-Por nada Saku-chan para eso estoy...-

-Y para devorar ramen también verdad...-

-¡Hai! Y para quemarle el disco duro de la computadora a Sasuke jugando Final Fantasy-

-Hohoho Naruto uno de estos días Sasuke te va a matar- reía feliz la pelirosa

-Pues sí algún día lo mataré pero mientras tendré que prepararle el almuerzo porque su madre le prohibió el comer tanto ramen- el joven Uchiha se había unido a la conversación animándola aún más sabiendo el estado en el que se encontraban su amiga.

Después de clases, el pelinegro tenía clase de piano y el rubio iba a clases de natación. La pelirosa no tenías planes más que pensar y pensar pero ¿qué iba a pensar? Nada, sólo relajarse pensando cualquier estupidez que se le atraviese por la mente. Caminaba hacia el portal del instituto para irse cuando un brazo la detuvo.

-Tenemos que hablar...-

-Ino-senpai ¿Qué pasa?- dijo la pelirosa con un rubor en las mejillas muy notorio

-No me digas así, vamos quiero llevarte a un lugar- dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa

-Pe... Pero que...- tartamudeó la menor y al no obtener aclaración alguna sólo calló y corrió junto a su acompañante.

Luego de un rato de tanta carrera llegaron a la casa de Ino, no habiendo nadie entraron, dejaron los zapatos en la entrada y Sakura algo apenada y nerviosa siguió a Ino a su alcoba.

-Ino-chan dime...-

-Shh... Dime, me imagino aún sientes lo mismo por mi ¿verdad?- decía la rubia seductoramente

-Pues... Sí pero...- la meno dejó de hablar ya que en sus labios se posaban dos dedos de la ojiazul, los cuales se deslizaron por su mentón terminando así atrayendo los labios de Sakura con los de Ino. Sentían sus alientos acelerados y cálidos, Ino metió su mano por debajo de la falda del uniforme de la pelirosa acariciando con sus dedos el espacio entre el glúteo y el muslo...

-Ino-chan...- suspiró la ojiverde, le gustaba lo que sentía, de repente sintió los labios de la rubia en su cuello besando lentamente.

-Ino-chan...- le arrancó la molesta falda de un jalón y acariciaba el firme trasero con sumo descaro.

-Ino-chan...- metió su mano en la camisa de la pelirosa buscando calmadamente el broche a la par de las caricias que regalaba sin pudor alguno.

-Ino-chan... No quiero...- se separó Sakura bruscamente con la voz quebrada. Sentía que se aprovechaba de ella la joven rubia sólo por el sentimiento hacia la ojiazul.

-Sakura yo también te amo...- dijo sin pudor alguno la mayor

-Eres de lo peor, te aprovechas de mis sentimientos para hacer conmigo lo que quieras y para colmo finges amarme. No puedo creer que seas capaz de...- la mayor silenció el dramático discurso que daba la menor con sus labios, la besaba apasionadamente e introdujo su lengua rápidamente encontrando la de la ojirosa y exploraba con curiosidad cada rincón de la boca de su acompañante brindándole un escalofrío. La obligo a voltearse para que así se mirase en el gran espejo que la rubia tenía en la alcoba, Sakura podía ver en el espejo todo lo que hacía Ino, le desabrochaba la camisa y le quitaba la corbata mientras acariciaba la piel expuesta, la dejó sólo con la ropa interior y planeaba quitarle más prendas, dejó de acariciarla para quitarle el sostén pero la ojiverde se lo impidió

-Espera Ino, yo...-

-Sakura se que estas nerviosa, pero somos mujeres y prácticamente tenemos lo mismo así que no te avergüences. Aparte ambas lo deseamos, puedo verlo en tus ojitos verdes-

Y sin más, siguió desvistiéndola sin pudor alguno bajando sensualmente las bragas mientras acariciaba las piernas. De verdad la ojiverde era bella. Como una misma traviesa le besó una nalga y le dio una palmada.

-Ino... Ino-chan 9///9- susurraba la pelirosa algo nerviosa. Iba a ser su primera vez y no podía creer que fuese con la persona que ama desde hace 2 años. Se sentía de maravilla, la rubia se separó y se levantó para desvestirse bajo la atenta mirada de la ojiverde. Estando las dos desnudas Ino se acercó a la menor para besarla y se agachó un poco para que sus pezones terminaran rozándose. Ambas gimieron en la boca de la otra, Ino se separó se Sakura y la tumbó en la cama para luego obligarla a abrir las piernas. Relamió sus labios y besó delicadamente los labios inferiores de la menor, luego introdujo su lengua entre estos abriendo paso para dejar ver el clítoris. Lo lamía como si fuese un dulce de cereza, y la menor gemía cada vez más con mayor intensidad.

-Iaaah Ino... Mmm no pares... Ah eres... Fantástica- Sakura sentía el cielo bajo su cuerpo. La excitación la invadía y no podía aguantar más, de repente se corrió en la cara de la rubia quien se levantó para luego ir a besarla. La ojiverde libidinosamente limpió sus propios fluidos con su lengua. Luego Ino fue besando el cuello de la menor para llegar a sus senos y lamer los pezones descaradamente, poniéndolos duros al contacto. Sakura gemía con las lamidas cada vez más eróticas que le proporcionaba su amante. Luego la rubia subió y besó de nuevo a la pelirosa e hizo que esta se sentara abriendo las piernas para ella hacer lo mismo y acercar sus sexos cada vez más llenos de deseo. Y empezaron a frotar sus labios y se separaban para que sus clítoris se rozasen, se tomaban de las manos para hacer el contacto más intenso y mantener el equilibrio. Gemían cada vez con el roce de sus sexos palpitantes. Y sin aguantar más el orgasmo llegó para ambas casi simultáneamente, estaban agotadas y terminaron en la cama de la mayor estando abrazadas y apenas cubiertas por la sabana manchada con sus fluidos. Besos y caricias fueron compartidas en esa bella velada.

-Sakura, te quiero y quiero que sepas que lo que pasó hoy fue por amor-

-Yo... También te quiero Ino-chan ^///^ y me alegra el haber compartido este momento contigo- la joven suspiró, realmente estaba agotada y sin dudarlo se quedó dormida en los brazos de su ahora amante

-Señora Haruno ¿cómo ha estado? Soy Ino, la amiga de Sakura, ella hoy vino a mi casa para estudiar sobre un examen de historia y se quedó dormida, no se preocupe esta noche puede quedarse aquí, así que no se moleste en venir a recogerla. Que tenga buenas noches- la rubia dejó un mensaje en la contestadota de la familia Haruno. "Que shevere son los viernes... En especial cuando estamos juntas". Sentía una gran satisfacción, había hecho suya a la jovencita que le robó el corazón, a esa belleza de niña, y esperaba el futuro con ansías porque ella sabía que estarían... Juntas

_**FIN**_

**HOHO AHORA LE TOCA AL YURI PROTAGONIZAR, OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE EL LEMMON NO ME HAYA QUEDADO COCHINO ^-^ DEJEN UN REVIEW PORFIS...**

**PARA QUE SEPAN TENGO MIS DUDAS SOBRE DEJAR LA HISTORIA HASTA AQUÍ DIGANME USTEDES, SI QUIEREN QUE LA CONTINUE CLARO (CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA INSULTO CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA LA ACEPTO) Jane Bai**


End file.
